I Had My Reasons
by The Ghostly Raven
Summary: Post Phantom-Planet. Valerie asks Danny a question via e-mail. It's time to talk...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would have never stopped it!**

**Ok, so this is my second FanFiction Story and is dedicated to Jaylein-Skyler, who was my first reviewer ever for my first story, "My Sister's Incubus". Congratulations!**

**Ok, so this story is Post Phantom-Planet. Valerie asks Danny a question via e-mail. It's time to talk...**

**Note: I am NOT A DANNYXVALERIE fan. This just came to me.**

**This is in Danny's POV.**

I was working on my computer when it happened. A little pop up came and the animatronic voice that said, "You've got mail."

Casually I clicked on it, knowing it was from Valerie. The e-mail address gave it away; (1).

"Danny," it read, "Can I talk to you tomorrow after school. It' important. ~Valerie

I knew this was coming and it was better to face it now that later, so I replied that I would.

The next day, I dreaded what questions she was going to ask. Would she be mad? **YES.** Did she suspect? Not that I'm aware of. There were so many questions running through my head, I missed almost all of my classes in wonder.

"Dude, you were acting kinda flaky today. You okay?" my best friend, Tucker inquired.

"Yeah, I just got an e-mail from Valerie yesterday."

"What about Valerie?" my girlfriend of two months asked me.

I smiled at Sam. "She just wanted to talk to me. Nothing important." I added to myself, _"I hope."_

"Do you want us to come along?" Tuck asked.

I shook my head no, "This is something I need to do."

Sam glanced at me sympathetically.

I turned into a ghost and flew in Elmerston, where Val resided and awaited my fate as I rang the doorbell for her apartment. Her father answered.

"Hey Danny. Valerie is in her room."

"Thaks Mr. Gray."

I walked over to her room which was the next room and knocked on her door. She opened it.

"Hey Danny. Come on in."

I tentatively placed my foot in her room. On her wall were ecto-guns and newspaper clippings about Danny Phantom and a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling that looked like it was used as a pull-up bar. Pretty much like a mini gym. I also noticed that she had no bed.

"Val, where do you sleep?"

She rolled a closet door to the side to revel a small bed behind it.

"With hunting ghosts so much, I did some renovating."

"Uh, huh."

"But that's not why I asked you to come. Please, sit."

I continued to stand.

She sighed impatiently, "I'm not gonna blast you."

I nodded and sat on a wooden chair. "What is it Valerie?"

She sighed, "Danny, I'm gonna be truthful, I always liked you… even when you and that dumb dog of yours ruined my life and landed me in this dump."

"Hey," I snapped, "One, that was not my dog, Two, he was one your father's guard dogs from Axion Labs. He was obvious killed sometime. And three, he was looking for his SQUEAK TOY! How is that MY problem?"

"Regardless, I liked you. When we dated, why didn't you say something? Why didn't you trust me?"

"No… I mean yes… I mean… I don't know. You were always wanting to blast me. You hated me, Val. I wanted to tell you, but I was…afraid of what you'd do."

"Where you toying with me? Did you not like me?"

"No Valerie. At that time, I really liked you. I cared deeply for you."

"You say, but you tried to blast me remember?"

I certainly did, "Valerie, I knew you were the Red Huntress ever since you began hunting. That's why I was always trying to not hurt you."

"But all those times…"

"During the Health-Science project Skulker was the one who messed with us, the time where I unmasked you, Vlad was behind it, when you got your new hunting equipment, Technus was behind that. I only blasted that fake you "

"Who was…"

"A robot. Technus is the master of technology and all that. He was using your father's computer so he could hack into the main break and was using your costume to keep you from finding out."

"I see."

"Valerie, I know you were shocked when you discovered my secret in Antarctica, but I promise you this; I would never EVER harm you."

"Thanks," she leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on my check. "It means a lot to me."

"Valerie," I pushed her away, "I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm in love with Sam."

"I know," she said, "That was just to say thanks. Nothing romantic."

I smiled and left. Mission accomplished.


End file.
